Hors d'oeuvres and Cake
by allyouneedis
Summary: Blaine invites Kurt to his sister's wedding; fluffiness and a touch of drama ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is just a short little Klaine two-shot fluff, hope you like it. Things are a little crazy with school right now but I hope I'll have the next part up by this time next week at the latest... And I just realized that this time next week (well, plus 12 hours) I will be watching the season 3 premier! SO freaking excited... anyone else?**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I have a question to ask. And I don't want you to feel pressured, you don't have to say yes. It's just, you know, if you want to." The two teenage boys were lying on a blanket in the park side by side, hand in hand. They had just finished a picnic that Blaine had surprised Kurt with for their three month anniversary. The sounds of dogs barking and kids laughing were brought to them on the light summer breeze, rustling through the bushes surrounding their semi-secluded spot.<p>

"What is it?" A slight frown crossed Kurt's lips as he tried to figure out what Blaine was about to ask him as he turned on his side to face his boyfriend. Blaine also rolled over to face him.

"Well, my older sister, Kendra, is getting married next month, and, umm, I was wondering if you'll be my date? Of course, if you don't want to, that's fine." He ran a hand through his un-gelled curls, suggesting nervousness.

"Of course I want to go, I love weddings!" His eyes glittered as a grin lit up his face. "I'm so excited! Is it an outdoor wedding? Outdoor weddings are so beautiful." In his excitement, Kurt almost forgot about Blaine's hesitance in bringing it up, but when he remembered, his eyebrows creased in concern. "Wait, you know I love weddings, why did you think I wouldn't want to go?"

"We've talked about my parents," Blaine started slowly. His parents were the only thing that Kurt had a hard time getting Blaine to open up about; everything else in his life was an open book. But Blaine was ashamed that his family wasn't as open and accepting as Kurt's was, and didn't like to talk about it. "The thing is, it won't be just them. Kendra's fiancée, James, is from a well-off family too, and all of those people tend to be pretty intolerant." Blaine blushed. Okay, there was one other thing; Blaine hated talking about his family's money, and tried to distance himself from 'those people' whenever possible. "You know that Kendra is dying to meet you. It's just, there's going to be a lot of people there who won't approve of us… " Kurt frowned. "And that's not what's bothering me! I don't care what people think about us. I would love for you to be there with me. I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"You are going, right?"

"Of course, it's my sister's wedding."

"Then I will be there with you."

Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's courage. "Thank you," he said, placing a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine back slightly more heatedly, and was glad his boyfriend picked a more isolated area for their picnic.

* * *

><p>"Blaine, I know you don't like to talk about this, but <em>how freaking rich is your family?<em>" Kurt had been dying for a moment to talk to Blaine alone since the beginning of the ceremony. It was a beautiful ceremony, with hundreds of guests (almost all of which were dressed in designer clothes, including the children), but what really caught Kurt's eye was the dress. "I'll hang myself with my Hermes scarf if that wedding dress isn't a Sarah Burton original."

"Who?"

"Sarah Burton. Creative director of Alexander McQueen. She had designed for Michelle Obama and Lady Gaga, and she designed Kate Middleton's wedding dress!" Kurt's voice was getting higher and higher as he got more excited.

"Very impressive. I'll be even more impressed if you can manage to pass on your impeccable fashion sense and knowledge to my brother."

Kurt spun around to end up face to face with the blushing bride herself. "You _must_ be Kurt. Blaine has told me so much about you." She drew him in to a warm embrace. "And you're absolutely right, it is Sarah Burton."

"You are absolutely stunning, Kendra," Kurt gushed, "and that dress is astounding."

"Thank you, Kurt. I would pretend to be modest, but I'm a terrible actress, and I know I'm fabulous."

"It's your wedding day, you are not allowed to be modest."

"What a charmer. I shall have to scold Blaine for not introducing you to me sooner."

"Uh, guys, I'm right here."

"Oh, hush, Blaine," both his sister and his boyfriend said at the same time, then giggled together as Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Oh, but Kurt, it was so nice to finally meet you, and you must chat with me later on, but I need to steal my brother now for the photos."

"Only if you promise to bring him back."

"But of course." Kendra winked at Kurt then whisked away, with Blaine trailing behind muttering about talking about him like an object.

Kurt grinned while helping himself to an hors d'oeuvre. This wedding was turning out to be pretty good.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he looked towards Kurt, trying to hide his face. "Crap."<p>

"What?"

"See the lady over there in the pink dress talking to the young blonde girl? She's going to try to set me up with the blonde. This happens every time." The boys had just finished desert when Blaine made the observation.

"What do you want to do?"

"Run." Blaine got out of his seat and Kurt followed suit, but Blaine stopped. "Too late, she saw me. Plan B."

"I'll follow your lead." Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand, then started walking towards the women already headed their way with a big fake smile plastered on his face.

"Auntie Helen, so good to see you." Blaine gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek and a one-armed hug, not letting go of Kurt's other hand. She started to speak, but Blaine cut her off, "I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Kurt."

Helen Anderson stared at her nephew, mouth gaping, "Umm, Blaine, this is Roxy." She put a hand on Roxy's back and propelled her forward.

"Hey, you're hot, wanna buy me a drink?" Roxy asked Blaine, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"It's an open bar," Blaine responded curtly, before addressing Kurt. "Kurt, honey, this is my Aunt Helen." He let go of Kurt's hand and promptly put that arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt was still trilling inside from the endearment, that was the first time Blaine had called him honey (even if it was part of an act), as he slid his arm around the shorter boy's waist.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Kurt stuck out his unoccupied hand. Helen stared at it for a moment, before briefly shaking his fingers, retreating her arm quickly.

"Isn't he sweet?" Blaine cooed, kissing Kurt's temple. The older woman stared at them a moment longer, before stalking off without saying a word. Kurt could feel Blaine deflate beside him. "Come on, let's get out of here for a bit, people are starting to stare." They manoeuvred around tables and guests, being stopped now and then by people wanting to say hello to Blaine, so there exit took longer than planned.

"Blaine." A sharp voice called as soon as they made it to the door. Blaine turned to see his father waiting for him.

"Yes, father?"

"Your aunt Helen just told me you have been making a scene with your _friend_ here.

"That's not true. I was simply introducing my _boyfriend_ to her. By the way, dad, this is my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson."

"Hm. Blaine, don't do that anymore."

"Dad, don't ignore my boyfriend. And don't do what?"

"Don't introduce him as your boyfriend. And stop holding his hand." Kurt felt like he was invisible, like nobody noticed he was still standing there. In fact, Kurt wished that he could just disappear right now and not be the cause of the argument that was going on around him.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I said no. Kurt is my boyfriend, I am proud of him and I am not going to hide him as if I was embarrassed or ashamed by him." Kurt could feel Blaine's hand shaking in his as he tried to maintain his composure. He squeezed his hand in encouragement and Blaine squeezed back in acknowledgement.

Mr. Anderson took a menacing step toward the couple, pointing a finger in Blaine's face. "You listen to me, son—"

"Daddy." Kendra stalked toward the trio, clearly upset. "Surely you aren't going to cause a scene on the night of your only daughter's wedding. Are you?"

"Certainly not, princess. I was simply asking the boys nicely to tone down the PDA."

"Why?"

"Well I hardly think it is appropriate."

"Why not? I think it is perfectly appropriate for a couple to show their love for one another on a night that is set aside specifically to celebrate love." She said it so matter-of-factly that her father couldn't argue with her. "And I hope you are not embarrassing our family in front of my new friend." She stood on Kurt's other side and, to Kurt's surprise, grabbed his free hand. Mr. Anderson turned bright red, and stalked away angrily.

Kendra turned to face both of them. "You boys aren't leaving are you? I won't have that."

"No no, we're just going out for some fresh air. I promise we'll be back. And thanks, Kenny."

"No problem, munchkin. Let me know if dad gives you any trouble again. And I fully expect a dance from both of you." She smiled at them and they both grinned back before she skirted away, and they turned back towards the doors.

Blaine moved his arm around Kurt's waist as he steered them out of the reception hall into the cool summer night, to a bench not far from the doors. "Sorry about that." Blaine sighed, putting his face in his hands. The grounds were empty except for a few people milling on the other side of the door smoking, and some giggling coming from some bushes further away.

"About what?"

"Parading you around like that just to make a statement. It was awful, and I'm sorry, I just wanted to make sure they got the hint."

"It's okay." Kurt put rested on hand on Blaine's back, the other on his knee. "I'll forgive you, if…" Blaine looked up at him expectantly, "if you start calling my honey for real. And/or any other endearments you so choose."

Blaine grinned. "Whatever you say, Kurtsie-pie."

"Okay, except that."

"If you insist, schnookums."

"Or that."

"Your wish is my command, snoogly-goo."

"Now you're just being weird." Kurt slapped Blaine playfully. "Remind me to never give you creative licence." Blaine laughed and captured Kurt's lips in a spirited kiss, wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt turned slightly to lean back against Blaine's chest, and Blaine sighed despondently and laid a gentle kiss in his hair. "What's on your mind?"

"I… It's just, I'm so used to my family treating me like this, like I'm not worth anything. It doesn't even really bother me anymore. But seeing them treat you like that, I—I just can't handle it. You—I… You mean so much to me Kurt, and I won't let them hurt you."

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too, honey."

Kurt stood up and extended his hand to Blaine, "Ready to go back in there and face your next wearisome relative?"

"With you, I'm ready for anything." They strode hand in hand back through the doors of the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Not to bribe you or anything (I'm totally trying to bribe you), but Part II will come faster if you review more. ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for the awesome reviews guys, you certainly inspired me to get this out pretty quick. Kendra is my very first OC, I'm so glad you liked her. She wasn't going to have a very big role in this chapter, but since she was liked and I aim to please, here you go… :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting at their table, sipping on their third drinks of the evening, when Kendra came up to them.<p>

"Why haven't I seen you boys on the dance floor yet?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"We danced to a couple songs," Blaine disputed.

Her eyes, the same hazel color as Blaine's, narrowed dangerously. "Don't get smart with me; you know what I'm talking about. Why haven't you danced to any slow songs?"

Blaine sighed. "It's okay, Kenny. We know how it is, and we don't want to start anything."

"Nonsense, it's my wedding. You have to do what I say. Kurt, can you dance?"

"Of course."

"Good. I am going to claim my dance from each of you, and then I expect the two of you to share a real dance together. Understood?"

Kurt nodded and tried to hold back a giggle as he watched Blaine roll his eyes at his older sister. It reminded him of Finn's reaction when Kurt went Diva on him, and he smiled as he considered the sibling relationship that was still new to him.

"Ah, perfect timing," Kendra said, as the Lady Gaga song that was playing melted into a slower ballad. "Blaine, may I have this dance?"

"Like I have a choice," Blaine mumbled, taking his sister's hand and leading her to the dance floor, but Kurt could tell there was only love behind the false protest.

He always took great pleasure in watching his boyfriend dancing, and this time was certainly no exception. Whenever they were turned so that Blaine was facing Kurt, their eyes met, and occasionally Kurt winked at him, or licked his lips suggestively, causing Blaine to misstep and Kurt laughed. Eventually Blaine blushed and stopped searching out Kurt's face each time he went around. Out of the corner of his eye Kurt saw someone sit in Blaine's empty chair, but ignored them until the person spoke.

"Hey, fairy." The words were slurred. He heard a group of guys off to the left laughing.

Kurt briefly glanced over; Armani suit, spiked, bleached hair, fake tan… typical douchebag. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his boyfriend.

"Hey, hey I'm talking to you. You like boys, right?"

Kurt studiously ignored the moron until he felt hot breath on his face and smelled the stench of beer.

"Do you think I'm hot?"

"No," Kurt answered brusquely and truthfully. Why was it that guys thought all gay people were attracted to them? The group of guys he heard before were laughing uproariously now. Kurt was _so glad_ he could be someone's entertainment.

"Don't lie. I know you want me. I'm way more manly than you're little girlfriend up there." As if on cue, Blaine's eyes met with Kurt's again, the smile on his face immediately turning to a frown as he took in the situation. Kurt attempted to smile at him to let him know he was okay, no need to cut his dance short. Suddenly a spray tanned face blocked his view. "You want to kiss me, don't you." 

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what's wrong with you? You've been dancing since you were four years old and even then you didn't mess up this much."<p>

"Sorry." Blaine blushed and his eyes refocused to hers. "I'm all yours now."

As they continued twirling, Kendra happened to catch Kurt eyeing Blaine seductively. "Oh, I see. Getting a little flustered, are you?" The blush that was beginning to fade resurfaced and she laughed. "He's cute, I like him."

"Yeah," Blaine sighed, a dreamy smile coming to his lips.

Kendra regarded him seriously. "You are really happy, aren't you?"

"I am. When we said 'I love you', we weren't lying, or exaggerating, or saying it just because. We truly are in love."

"I can tell. Oh, Blaine, I am _so_ happy for you. Tell me more about him."

"He's perfect, Kenny. He's so smart and witty. Such a diva, but that's one of the things I love so much about him; he reminds me of you."

"Well, he must be perfect then."

The siblings grinned at each other, then Blaine continued. "He's just as beautiful inside as he is outside. And he looks fragile, but he's strong, stronger than he realizes. He keeps telling me how I saved him, but he doesn't realize that he's the one who saved me."

He smiled, and Kendra watched as his eyes searched out his boyfriend again. She also watched as his smile turned into a frown, and he tensed up. "What's wrong?" Blaine let go of her and started stalking toward his table, and Kendra followed hot on his heels, finally observing what was going on.

"Get out of his face," Blaine growled, coming up behind the Jersey Shore wannabe that was accosting his boyfriend, "before I knock your teeth in."

"What's wrong, princess? Can't deal with a little competition." He was grinning as he turned to face Blaine, but then his eyes went wide when he saw Kendra standing behind her brother, both of them seething.

"You. Out. Now." Kendra hissed, pointing at the door.

"I was just playing around. No need for anybody to get their panties in a bunch."

"Kendra, it's f—"

"Don't you dare say it's fine, Kurt. It is most certainly _not_ fine. And it is not funny. Nobody will be harassing my brother or his boyfriend at my wedding. Understood?" Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, holding him close, as he scowled at the offending individual.

"Yeah, whatever." He walked away, re-joining the group of guys who were now milling around, pretending not to know what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Kendra said with a sigh, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry, what do you have to be sorry about?"

"Well, I kind of pressured Blaine into inviting you. He told me about your Prom, but I didn't think anyone would dare pull anything at my wedding. I'm sorry if it's distressing you."

Kurt just shook his head. "I'm used to it. I'm glad I came. And I do believe I owe you a dance?" He held his arm out for Kendra to take, raising an eyebrow.

She smiled and slipped her arm into the taller boys, then threw a wink at her brother. "I can't promise you I'll bring him back."

Blaine grinned as he watched the two people he loved more than anything walk arm and arm to the dance floor.

"You okay?" Kendra asked, as they got in position.

"I really am fine, Kendra. And as much as I appreciated it, I didn't really need you two to come rushing to my aid. I could have handled it."

She smiled, blushing slightly. "I know that, we both do. Blaine was just telling me how strong you were. It's just that… when Blaine was growing up, I was the only one who would protect him… from the bullies. The school wouldn't, our parents wouldn't. I'm so used to being the protector, I don't even consider if the person actually needs protecting. And Blaine, well, I think he's trying to do the same for you. He loves you, and he wants to protect you from feeling any hurt."

"I love him, too."

"You two are really lucky to have found something so special at your age."

"I know. I wish I believed in God, so that I would have someone to thank."

They danced silently for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm very impressed with your dance skills, Kurt," Kendra said as they spun gracefully around the floor. "Blaine has told me that in addition to the glee club, you've also been a cheerleader and a football player. Is there anything you can't do?"

Kurt pretended to think about it hard, "No, nothing's coming to mind."

Kendra laughed. "Well, I think I've kept you from Blaine long enough. Enjoy your dance with him. I mean it." She went off in search of her new husband as Blaine walked up to Kurt.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine asked, extending his hand to Kurt.

"I don't know… my dance card is pretty full," Kurt joked. Blaine made his sad puppy face and Kurt giggled. "Well, I suppose." Kurt gave Blaine his hand, and placed the other on his shoulder, while Blaine's other hand went just under Kurt's shoulder blade, maintaining proper distance. Their dancing was strictly proper, a bit too stiff.

"I really like your sister, Blaine."

"Yeah, she's pretty cool most of the time. She really likes you too you know."

"Well, duh, I'm fabulous." They both laughed, loosening up a bit. Blaine happened to make eye contact with Kendra, who was dancing closely with James, and she raised her eyebrow, which Blaine interpreted as _why is there so much space between you_. He figured she had a point; this was certainly a safer environment than the one at Junior Prom, and as Blaine constantly assured Kurt, he really didn't care what everyone else thought. Blaine slid his arm down to Kurt's lower back, drawing him in closer. Kurt responded by sliding his arm around Blaine's neck, closing the distance between them even more, so that they were nearly touching. The taller boy leaned his head forward so that their foreheads touched.

"I love you," Blaine whispered.

"I love you more."

"Nope, if your love was—"

"Blaine, you can't quote _Princess Bride_ every time we have this discussion."

"I wasn't going to say that. If you would let me finish." Blaine winked at him. "If your love was an atom, my love would be a universe of matter."

"You're a nerd."

"You love it." Blaine moved his face to capture Kurt's lips with his own. He heard a couple of gasps and quite a few murmurs surrounding them, but he truly didn't care. He slid his other arm around Kurt's waist and they both sighed as their bodies finally made contact and the kiss deepened. Kurt's free hand slid up Blaine's back and tangled his fingers in his curls. They ignored the stares, the disapproval, the disgust, the hatred and fear. None of that existed. For a moment, it was only them, and they were happy.


End file.
